


Arrival

by Aishiterunope



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cats, Cute things, M/M, ask box fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterunope/pseuds/Aishiterunope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama goes away on a business trip...</p><p>Ask box fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

_So I’ll see you tonight?_

 

**_If my flight doesn’t get delayed like last time!_ **

_If it does, I’m going to call the President, and tell him that the weatherman needs to be fired._

**_I think that would be a little bit overkill, Kaneki-kun._ **

_Good, the weatherman needs to fear for his life._

****

**_Oh, they’re calling my flight! I’ll tell you when I land._ **

_I’ll be there to pick you up when you get back then!_

****

**_I love you Ken._ **

_I love you too Shuu, now get your butt on that plane before you miss it!_

-x-

When Tsukiyama Shuu had been told that he would be working in a separate state every so often, Kaneki wasn’t sure what to expect. There were several fears that ran through his head, such as: What if Tsukiyama were to find someone who was better than him, what if he got hurt, what if he got mugged by someone…? However; Tsukiyama assured him that everything would be perfectly fine, and that Kaneki did not have to worry about such things. Including the fact that he would leave him, which was assured with many kisses.

            The first time Tsukiyama had left for work, Kaneki refused to accompany him to the airport, to Tsukiyama’s shock. When he arrived however, there were many pictures that Kaneki had sent through his phone. The cats all lined up, watching the birds as usual, Kaneki’s breakfast which consisted of a bagel with an egg on top of it and some bacon to the side of the plate, and a picture of one of the cats siting on Tsukiyama’s favorite sweater.

 

            _I miss you._

 

-x-

            As Tsukiyama’s plane pulled into the gate, he opened his eyes and rubbed them with the heel of his hand. Usually, he didn’t sleep on the planes home due to the anticipation of seeing Kaneki directly after, but he wondered if staying up the prior nights had caused himself to become much more tired than usual. He took a deep breath before he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the plane into the concourse.

            “Now to find Kaneki.” He said to himself with a small smile, after all, it had been at least a month and a half since he had been able to touch his sweet husband.

            After a couple minutes of walking, Tsukiyama finally saw the exit to the baggage claim and to his surprise, a white haired male sitting in one of the chairs in the café next to the exit. A grin broke out on his tired facial features, before he yelled out to him.

“Ken!”

            The white haired boy’s head turned, a look of surprise and then relief washing over his face. He stood and began to walk over to where Tsukiyama was coming from,

            “I’m glad you made it, I heard some storms were on the way.” Kaneki said back, inching closer and closer.

            Tsukiyama’s feet lifted up as he began to run, he grabbed Kaneki and picked him up in his arms and twirled him around a couple times. The people around them stared, while a couple of them clapped and cheered. Tsukiyama kissed Kaneki’s forehead nuzzled into his hair.

            “Quit it, people are looking at us weird!” Kaneki said in embarrassment, hiding his face in Tsukiyama’s shoulder.

            “Let them, I missed you so much…” Tsukiyama said with a small sigh, kissing Kaneki’s head once more.

            “I missed you too, but is this really necessary for you to do something like this?” He asked, laughing quietly as he pushed Tsukiyama away. He quickly grabbed the other’s hand, however, “Come on, you took forever so I already have your bag.”

            “Really?” Tsukiyama asked in astonishment.

            “Yes, why would I lie about your bag?”

            “Because you just want to get home and snuggle with me on the sofa.” Tsukiyama replied, only to have Kaneki poke him in the side, “Ow ow ow.”

            “Let’s go.”

 

-x-

 

            Kaneki opened the door to the house, and as soon as he did so, there was a loud bellowing followed by loud footsteps.

            “I missed you, my little baby princess…” Tsukiyama said softly, sitting down as the longhaired black cat climbed upon him, purring a storm.

            “She slept on your spot the entire time while you were gone, and then sat where you normally sit when we’re eating.” Kaneki said with a slightly chuckle, “She really missed you.”

            “My wittle baby princess, look at you, you’re so fluffy and cute, I cannot even fathom leaving my little baby behind, non non non~” Tsukiyama said, nuzzling the cat as she meowed happily.

            “Get a room Shuu.” Kaneki said, leaning down and petting the smaller cat that looked onward with a wide stare, “It’s okay, you know him.” He said to the cat, picking him up and holding him.

            “He’s still scared when I come home, huh?” Tsukiyama asked, standing up and petting the obviously terrified cat, “Hello my little precious one, did you keep Ginger in check?” He asked, the cat wincing before melting into the touch.

            “Tartar caught another rabbit again…” Kaneki said, looking down at the cat accusingly, “You are so rude, but that’s okay, the bunnies won’t eat out tomatoes like last year.”

-x-

            After a long day of unpacking and organizing laundry, the two of them finally had a chance to lie down and rest. Their bodies slowly inching together as Tsukiyama spooned Kaneki’s body, pulling him closely and gently kissing the back of his neck before playing his head onto his shoulders.

            “Did I ever tell you I love you, Ken?” Tsukiyama asked, weaving a hand through the white hair in front of him.

            “A couple times.” He replied, a small chuckle emitting from his stomach as Tsukiyama made a sound of annoyance.

            “Then, I guess I’ll tell you again.” Tsukiyama said, placing a kiss onto Kaneki’s shoulder blades, “I.” He kissed the back of his neck, “Love.” He kissed Kaneki’s lips, “You.”

            Kaneki blushed and snuggled into him, “Shut up.”

            “Never.”


End file.
